La serpiente y la leona
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Colección de Drabbles Dramione sin conexión entre si. 8.- Estar a dienta no te impide ver el menú. Escritos para el Dracothon. Reviews
1. Verde Slytherin

**La serpiente y la leona**

**Verde Slytherin**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Dracothon.**

**Pareja: **Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Alguna vez Harry le había preguntado porque razón no usaba túnicas verdes, la respuesta de Hermione había sido simple "_El verde me recuerda a Slytherin"_ y no mentía por supuesto, aunque la respuesta no había sido exacta, porque no era que el verde le recordara a Slytherin, y no eran todos los tonos de verde los que ella no vestía.

Solo uno, el verde Slytherin, aquel verde que ÉL solía vestir, porque era imposible para ella no hacer aquella asociación, el verde le recordaba a Slytherin. Slytherin le recordaba a Draco y recordar a Draco era abrir la caja de Pandora.

Talvez Draco había tenido razón al afirmar aquella tarde en que se habían despedido para siempre en que

_Un Malfoy jamás se olvida_


	2. Estúpido Slytherin y su sonrisa de sufic

**La serpiente y la leona**

**Estúpido Slytherin y su sonrisa de suficiencia**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Dracothon.**

**Pareja: **Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Hermione sabe que no tendría que estar haciendo eso, pero por mucho que lo intenta no es capaz de hacer que su mirada no se deslice y vaya a posarse en el grupo de plata y verde que pasea en esos momentos por los jardines.

Y no puede evitarlo, porque se siente completamente fascinada ante los rostros relajados de los siempre desagradables Slys. Y tampoco puede evitar por mucho que lo desea que sus pupilas no vayan una y otra vez al rostro de Draco Malfoy. No puede evitar poner atención a cada uno de los gestos del rubio ahora que solo está rodeado de los suyos parece incluso agradable.

Y ella no puede evitar sonreír cuando él lo hace, una sonrisa diferente a todas las que le ha visto en los pasillos, justo en ese momento, en que ella sonríe ampliamente, el rubio levanta la mirada, Hermione se tensa en su lugar y el corazón empieza a martillarle en el pecho.

Es imposible que él pueda mirarla, la oscuridad de la biblioteca la protege está segura.

Lanza un suspiro de alivio en el mismo momento en que en el rostro del rubio se dibuja la sonrisa de suficiencia que ella conoce bien. Hermione traga saliva, Draco Malfoy se ha dado cuenta que estaba observándolo.

Ahora jamás le borraría esa sonrisa de satisfacción del rostro ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando cuando se quedó a observarlo? Pensó molesta, mientras tomaba sus cosas para salir de ahí.

_Estúpido Slytherin y su sonrisa de suficiencia_


	3. ¡Adoradores de Potter!

**La serpiente y la leona**

**¡Adoradores de Potter!**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Dracothon.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Ha decir verdad Draco no entendía el gusto de Hermione por utilizar cosas muggles cuando vivían en el mundo mágico, cuando se lo preguntaba ella se encogía de hombros y murmuraba algo muy parecido a es la costumbre. Draco había dejado de preguntarle porque realmente la chica no iba a cambiar.

Posiblemente una de las cosas que la castaña hacia y el antiguo Slytherin no entendía, era que ella disfrutara de las imágenes estáticas, que utilizara una de esas cámaras no mágicas y que los apuntara cegándolo con la luz que el artefacto del infierno despedía.

No entendía porque le gustaba utilizar cámaras muggles, si luego iba a volverlas en movimiento, definitivamente no la entendía, la chica se complicaba la vida. Y se la complicaba a él de paso, quien ahora estaba ahí, enfundado en ropa muggle – que no le favorecía- pero en la que también se veía encantador.

Caminando de la mano de la castaña, para ir a revelar las dichosas fotografías que habían tomado la semana pasada, en verdad no entendía porque la chica no le creía cuando le decía que lo suyo de verdad no era la fotografía. Ya debería de saber que la castaña era más terca que un hipogrifo.

Así que en cuento entraron en aquellos almacenes, Draco se despegó un poco de la castaña para mirar lo que había a su alrededor, ya que por mucho que lo negara había encontrado algunos inventos muggles realmente interesante –por supuesto no iba a ir diciéndolo por ahí-

Fue en el momento en que daba la vuelta en el departamento de ecletonica cuando aquello capto su atención, parpadeo un par de veces, se froto los ojos, pero se dio cuenta que no era su imaginación, frunció los labios en una mueca de molestia.

—Listo ya me han entregado las fotos — le dijo Hermione llegando junto a él, al darse cuenta que no le había puesto atención siguió la dirección de su mirada, pero lo único que había en aquel pasillo era equipo de cómputo.

No entendía que era lo que podía haber captado tanto la atención del rubio, ella misma tenía una PC en su casa y el rubio jamás había mostrado la más mínima curiosidad

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Potter es famoso también aquí? —pregunto

Hermione lo miro sin entender

—Draco, ya te lo he dicho en el mundo muggle nadie sabe de Harry— contesta confundida

—No me mientas que estoy viendo sus iniciales ahora mismo.

Y en cuanto lo dice Hermione clava la mirada en las iniciales HP de la marca de la PC que esta mas cerca de Draco, y no puede evitar lanzar una carcajada para disgusto del rubio.

— ¡Oh, Draco!- dice entre risas — tienes tanto que aprender.

El rubio por toda respuesta se cruza de brazos y la fulmina con la mirada, no quiere saber de muggles mucho menos si estos eran adoradores de Potter.


	4. Harry, imprudente como siempre

**La serpiente y la leona**

**Harry, imprudente como siempre**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Dracothon.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Hermione traga saliva cuando el rubio le sonríe de aquella manera, y siente como la sangre sube a su rostro coloreando sus mejillas y entonces Draco sonríe de nuevo esta vez con la sonrisa predadora que Hermione a aprendido a temer.

El rubio se mueve lento muy lento, quitándose la corbata con lentitud arrojándola lejos sin despegar los ojos de los de ella. Hermione ahoga un gemido cuando el rubio se ha deshecho de la camisa blanca y muestra su torso en todo su esplendor.

Se muerde los labios al sentir en su cuerpo los efectos de aquella visión, Draco sonríe de nuevo. Por supuesto el chico sabe que es atractivo, tanto que Hermione sabe que no podrá ser capaz de negarle nada ¿Y cómo hacerlo cuando la toca de esa manera?

¿Quién iba a decirle que aquella lengua sirviera más que para destilar sarcasmo?

— Draco — gime la chica en un intento porque el rubio detenga la tortura y le de lo que tanto desea

— ¿Si, Hermione? — dice él torturándola

La castaña no puede más que gemir, cuando las manos especialmente traviesas recorrer sus piernas.

— Por favor — suplica

Draco sonríe ampliamente, logrando que la excitación de la chica se dispare en su cuerpo, lo necesita dentro ¡Ya!

La chica lanza un gruñido de molestia al observar que el rubio aún planea torturarla un poco más antes de darle lo que desea

— ¡Malfoy! —exclama molesta

—Vamos Hermione despierta, tienes una pesadilla—

La chica parpadea confundida mirando alrededor, es la sala común de Gryffindor, no se ve al rubio Slytherin en ninguna parte y ella está sobre el libro de Aritmacia, y los ojos verdes llenos de preocupación de Harry están fijos en ella.

— Estabas gritando en sueños— le dice

Hermione se pone en pie y se lleva una mano al cabello, completamente desorientada ¿De dónde había salido ese sueño? no está segura, pero lo que la descoloca más es que este enojada con su mejor amigo por despertarla.

_Hazme un favor Harry y la próxima vez no me despiertes _piensa

— Gracias, Harry, ahora creo que iré a mi habitación— dice y se apresura a escapar

¿Es normal que tenga ganas de asesinar a su amigo por interrumpirle el sueño?


	5. Secreto

**La serpiente y la leona**

**Secreto**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Dracothon.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Toda la comunidad mágica sabe que a Hermione no le apasiona el quidditch. Ok igual estamos exagerando todo Hogwarts sabe que a Hermione Granger no le apasiona el quidditch, pero también saben que siempre que el equipo de Gryffindor salta al terreno de juego, ella está ahí también vitoreando a los jugadores como si fuera una fan acérrima.

Y si le preguntan ¿Cuál es el partido que más la emociona? Seguramente la castaña dibujara una sonrisa y dirá que realmente solo se divierte y que no hay un partido que la divierta más que otro, y quien se lo haya preguntado pondrá los ojos en blanco y dará media vuelta convencido de que la castaña es un caso perdido.

Incluso la pequeña Weasley ya ha dejado de intentarlo, pero Hermione si tiene un partido favorito, por supuesto; pero no es cosa de ir pregonándolo por ahí, que la leona tiene una reputación que mantener. Pero si tuviera que responder con la verdad, tendría que decir que el partido Gryffindor VS Slytherin es el que sigue con más atención. Y dirá para justificarse por supuesto que solo es para cuidar de la integridad física de Ron y Harry.

Pero ella sabe la verdad, verdad que no revelara ni bajo tortura; hay pensamientos que jamás deben compartirse. Y ese en particular es uno de los secretos de la castaña, porque el juego puede no emocionarla como lo hace con Ginny, Ron y Harry, pero ha descubierto que hay pequeñas cosas que hace tolerable el tiempo en las gradas.

Y ver en escoba a Draco Malfoy es una de ellas.

Si lo sabe, el rubio no es una buena persona, es un prepotente, prejuicioso y uno de sus peores enemigos, pero… nadie puede negar lo apuesto que se ve en la escoba y lo bien que le ha sentado ese deporte.

Ese por supuesto es uno de los secretos que Hermione se llevara con ella a la tumba.


	6. Imposible

**La serpiente y la leona**

**Imposible**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Dracothon.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Si hay algo que Hermione odie de verdad de Draco Malfoy es su cabello perfecto. Y si lo admite, siente un poco de envida por que el rubio pueda mantener la cabellera completamente arreglada y libre de Friz, sin importar el clima. Y es que no importa si hace un terrible sol o la más terrible tormenta. El cabello de Draco Malfoy se mantiene perfecto tal y como si lo acabaran de peinar.

Y ella podría soportarlo, podría vivir con eso si no fuera por las mañanas, ese momento del día en que su cabello era un total desastre y en que había alcanzado tal volumen, que técnicamente tenía más cabello que cabeza.

Detestaba esos días, porque tenía que pelear con su cabello en la ducha y después delante del espejo con un peine y eso simplemente para lograr desenredarlo, no hablemos del tiempo casi indecente que necesitaría si quisiera realmente que se ondulara perfectamente.

Y entonces mientras ella descargaba su frustración ante el espejo, su flamante esposo se estiraría en la cama, se sentaría para darle los buenos días, y su maldito y rubio cabello estaría completamente perfecto, sin marcas que demostraran que el hombre acababa de salir del reino de Morfeo

.

¡Era todo tan injusto!

— ¿Es que no piensas decirme nunca con quien has hecho pacto para tener ese cabello perfecto? — le pregunta mientras el rubio se levanta de la cama

— Te lo he dicho una y otra vez Hermione — dice el condescendiente como si estuviera hablando con una niña y no con una mujer adulta — Es imposible ser un Malfoy-Black y no tener el cabello perfecto — la besa en la frente y entra al cuarto de baño

— ¡También es imposible que el cabello no se despeine mientras duermes! — dice ella llena de frustración

Lo único que Hermione obtiene por respuesta es una carcajada llena de diversión.


	7. Servicio Social

**La serpiente y la leona**

**Servicio Social**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Dracothon.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Muchas cosas pasan por la mente de Hermione durante los segundos que tarda en tomar aquella decisión, las implicaciones morales y legales que aquello encierra, pero tampoco puede no reaccionar ante aquella mirada gris.

Al final levanta la varita esperando haber tomado la decisión correcta y no estar cometiendo un error del que pueda arrepentirse el resto de su vida.

**[6 meses después]**

Hermione abre la puerta de su casa con una mueca de total cansancio, trae en sus brazos carpetas y pergaminos que necesitan ser corregidos para ser entregados en la mañana, observa con alegría que su casa está completamente en orden que la cena está en la mesa y que hay un rubio vestido solo con un delantal esperándola con una botella de vino en la mano derecha y sus pantuflas en la mano izquierda.

—Bienvenida a casa srita Hermione.

Hermione sonríe completamente complacida antes de dejar su carga sobre la mesa y caminar hacia el rubio, una molesta vocecita sigue repitiéndole que aquello está mal en muchos niveles pero ha aprendido a ignorarla. Se deja caer en el sofá sin elegancia alguna y el rubio le regala una sonrisa amplia. Una que Hermione jamás había visto antes de todo eso.

El hombre se pone de rodillas delante de ella, toma uno de sus pies y le quita el calzado masajeando con lentitud la planta, Hermione cierra los ojos, sí por supuesto que sabe que un Dragón no es una mascota, sobre todo ese Dragón en particular. Pero por Merlín no pueden culparla por hacer lo que está haciendo.

Lo único que quiere es que el rubio no pise Azkaban, donde estará a la espera de un juicio, está segura de que los Malfoy prefieren que su unigénito no pise aquel lugar, ella solo está haciendo un servicio social ayudando al rubio.

Después de todo ella siempre ha tenido un espíritu de servicio social

—El agua está lista para su baño — escucha la voz del chico

¡Definitivamente solo se trata de un servicio social!


	8. Estar a dienta no te impide ver el menú

**La serpiente y la leona**

**Estar a dienta no te impide ver el menú**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Dracothon.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Cuando tenía 11 años, Hermione estaba segura que nada ABSOLUTAMENTE nada del petulante y engreído Malfoy podía gustarle; ahora con 20 años se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado. No que fuera a ir pregonándolo por ahí. Seguramente Ron dejaría de hablarle y Merlín sabía que el ego de Malfoy ya era lo suficientemente grande.

Pero le era imposible no amar, las pequeñas cosas de Draco Malfoy. Amaba la manera en que Malfoy se refería a sus padres, todo la emoción que ponía no solo en la voz sino también en sus ojos, y no tenía inconveniente en decirlo en voz alta. Malfoy los adoraba y era obvio para todo aquel que prestaba atención.

Hermione amaba la sonrisa del hombre, la sincera. Que no tenía ningún rastro de sarcasmo, la que hacía que se viera mucho más joven de lo que era y que sus pupilas se encendieran, generalmente ella nunca recibía una de esas sonrisas pero las había visto dirigidas hacia la rubia prometida del chico.

Amaba su porte, su andar altivo había cambiado un poco luego de la guerra, ya no miraba por sobre su hombro creyéndose superior a todos, pero seguía manteniendo el porte aristocráticos, los pasos largos y elegantes, la cabeza erguida. Destilaba seguridad en cada paso que daba.

Amaba que no se diera por vencido, que fuera día tras día al ministerio a pesar de la gente que no estaba dispuesta a perdonar y de los que sentían verdadero odio a los sangre limpia.

Pero por sobre todo amaba su sinceridad, el rubio no iba por ahí haciendo caravanas para recuperar la gloria de su apellido, y no le importaba si ella era o no amiga del salvador del mundo mágico a la hora de hacerle ver sus errores. Y lo agradecía infinitamente, sobre todo desde que todo el mundo mágico parecía estar empeñado en pasar por alto sus errores.

Odiaba fijarse en el rubio cuando ella ya tenía a quien mirar, pero suponía que el que uno estuviera a dieta no impedía ver el menú.


End file.
